Audio, video, and data streams may be transmitted through a computer network between a variety of devices. For instance, Voice over IP (VoIP), video over IP, images, text, etc., may all be forms of information travelling through the network between computers and phones (e.g., mobile phones and/or smartphones). Often, certain types of communication, such as online meetings, video, etc., have both an audio component and a “non-audio” component (e.g., video, data, etc.). Transmission of the audio and non-audio components for computers interconnected to the Internet may receive both components over a data (e.g. IP) network. Phones, however, generally have a different set of capabilities than online computers, such as limited data bandwidth and/or reduced processing ability.